Episode 8793 (14th December 2015)
Plot Johnny is keen to see if any post has arrived for him. The Underworld staff look forward to their Christmas party on Friday. Todd reminds Sarah how devastated she was when she lost baby Billy and implores her to think twice about her abortion. Erica tells Dev that she's off to a singles night with Liz and Anna. Dev and David vie with each other as to whose children have the better part in the school play. A package arrives for Johnny at Street Cars and Liz brings it round to Underworld. She, Carla and Kate are intrigued but Johnny snaps at them telling them it’s none of their business. The women are taken aback by his petulance. The factory staff push Kate to ask Carla for a DJ at their party. David tries to convince Max that his Innkeeper part in the play is important. As Sarah heads off for her appointment at the clinic, Todd tells Kylie that she should persuade Sarah to act differently. Anna feels nervous about the singles night. Liz refuses to attend it. Johnny apologises to Liz and tells her that the package is a DNA kit and that Carla may be his daughter, though he doesn't reveal Rob as the source of the information. Erica tells Kevin that he should live a little. Dev and Mary watch proudly as Aadi and Asha play Joseph and Mary however David and Kylie are pleased as punch when Max steals the show with an ad-libbed line. Dev isn't pleased. Thinking how important Max is to her, Kylie rushes off. Kate negotiates another crate of booze from Carla for the party. Johnny gets an envelope that Carla had licked for her DNA sample. Eileen admits to Michael she retrieved his award invite from the bin and booked them a table at the bistro. Kylie finds Sarah at the abortion clinic and implores her to keep her baby, reminding her that Max is Callum’s son too but she loves him. Furious at Eileen for going behind his back, Michael tells her she’ll be attending the ceremony on her own. Johnny tells Liz that he'll have to fake Carla's signature on the consent form. Aidan walks in, wanting to know what the two of them are talking about. Kylie tells Sarah that her baby could be the one good thing to come out of the whole sorry mess. As the nurse calls Sarah through, she’s torn. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Helen Longworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Hall *The Allan Health Clinic - Reception Notes *A Receptionist at the abortion clinic is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny confesses his dilemma to Liz; Sarah faces a tough decision; and Michael reprimands Eileen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue *Max Turner (as the Innkeeper in the nativity play): "There's a stable round the back. That's if you don't mind all the donkey poo - gets everywhere." Category:2015 episodes